World of Music III
USA (Purry) | seasonrun = July, 2016 | entries = 8 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | winner = Denmarik (Kaffe) Final Song by MØ | null = | previousseason = World of Music II | nextseason = World of Music IV}} is the third season of World of Music. It was hosted by the winner of the second season, Purry. The winner was Denmark with 41 points, making Denmark the first country to win the competition more than once. 2nd place went to Colombia with 26 points, and 3rd place went to USA with 25 points. This season also marked the first installment of World of Music where no new countries made a debut. Format Each representative will choose any country of the world, then pick a song that will count as that country's entry in the contest. The song has to be related to the country you are representing, either by being made or sung by someone from that country. There is no requirements or restrictions when it comes to the song, though a link to a Youtube video has to be provided. All participating contestants will then vote for the songs that they liked best, by distributing 8, 6, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points to their favorite songs. The winner is the contestant with the most points. The winner will then be the host of the next installment of World of Music. Participants Allison and John were disqualified from the previous season, and is not allowed to compete in this season. The Game Final Voting } | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Netherlands | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Sweden | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Colombia | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | USA | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Vietnam | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Japan | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | South Korea | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |} }Light grey indicates nullified points because the country was inactive. |} Category:Seasons Category:World of Music